


Not Funny

by FluffyMonster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Games, Kidnapping, M/M, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Everything is not what it seems.





	Not Funny

It was around 1 am when a very tired duo of TVXQ were heading to their last schedule. Both couldn't wait to be done and were taking a well-deserved nap in the backseat of their manager's car. They had no idea what was in store for them.

Yunho stirred awake from pain in his neck and unusual stiffness in his body. He tried to move his arms to stretch but they didn't budge. That's when Yunho belatedly realised that he's tied to a chair. Arms and legs immobile, tied with rope not painfully tight but very secure nonetheless. The older started looking around frantically noting that despite being tied to a chair he was also in a cage. In front of the cage was a table with two chairs one was empty while the other was occupied by a slumped Changmin.

"Changmin!" Yunho's shout rang through the empty room causing Changmin to stir.

A few minutes that felt like centuries passed before Changmin opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Hyung... Where?" Mumbled question full of confusion reached Yunho's ears making him sigh in relief. They both were fine... for now.  
"I don't know Changminnie. I don't know."

While the older was lamenting their faith Changmin was observing his surroundings and testing his restraints. His legs were firmly tied but the cuffs with chains on his wrists allowed him to move his arms a bit but not enough to free himself. The room they were in was considerably spacious with light grey tiles covering the floor and walls. Tiles...

"Easier to clean off blood," Changmin mumbled noticing a little too late that he had said it out loud. Yunho wanted to scold Changmin for such negative thinking but before he could a door, in the left corner of the room opened and 5 men entered. All were dressed in black suits and one wearing a white mask on his face. The one with the mask sat down in the empty chair across from Changmin. The other 4 spread across the room, 2 went to stand by Yunho's cage while 1 went to stand behind Changmin and another 1 by the masked man.

"You're right. It is easier to clean blood off of tiles. But don't worry. Only one of you will bleed today." The masked man said sending shivers down Changmin's spine as he couldn't help but glance at Yunho only to receive an equally sacred gaze in return.

A paper was slammed on the table in front of Changmin "This is a contract that informs you of the game we'll be playing and the consequences." The man smirked but nobody could even see that.

The younger male picked up the paper with shaking hands.  
'Game: Russian Roulette  
Victim: Shim Changmin  
Consequences: If Mr.Shim loses, Jung Yunho will be released safe and unharmed. If Mr.Shim wins, Jung Yunho will be shot in the head.'  
At the very bottom was a place for a signature.

"Is there anything you want to change?" The masked man asked before adding "But keep in mind that one of you will die today."

"I-" Changmin started but came short. He wanted to make a change but wasn't sure if he's brave enough. Feelings of dread, fear and worry overwhelmed him as the youngest eyes drifted to Yunho. The older male looked desperate. It was obvious that the older wanted to say something, to DO something but he couldn't. Somehow looking at the other managed to lessen the storm inside of Changmin and helped him gain the resolve that he needed. 'I love you' the younger mouthed to his hyung who caught it and smiled, his way of returning the gesture. With that Changmin turned back to the masked man and began talking once again.

"I'd like to alter the consequences. You said one of us needs to die right? So make it, if I lose I die and Yunho lives and if I win I still die and Yunho lives." The protests were heard from the older just as he expected but the masked man didn't seem to care for what Yunho had to say.

"I had a feeling you would say that." The masked man chuckled and presented another paper which had the altered consequences.

A pen was given to Changmin and now all he needed to do was to sign.

"No! Changmin! Don't do it! Please, please don't do it!" Yunho screamed feeling a sense of hopelessness claw at his heart as the younger only gave him a stained smile and signed. Yunho kept begging and screaming trying to make their captor listen, trying to make someone, anyone listen. Tears started to gather in his eyes and spill over his cheeks as a gun was put on the table. The game had started, there was nothing he could do anymore. "No. Changminnie. Please."

Yunho's sobs reached Changmin ears making his own eyes moist. The masked man had already taken his turn so now Changmin had to pick up the gun. His hands were far from steady as he picked up the weapon and placed it against his temple. Shaky breaths escaped his lips as the maknae remembered everyone he cherished, they will be devastated but he also kept in mind that he's doing this for Yunho, his leader, friend, brother, lover, his soulmate. In his mind Yunho's life was worth more than his, so with a deep intake of breath, Changmin pulled the trigger.  
-click-  
Nothing. No bullet. The game continued.

As Yunho watched he couldn't help but think about the future. He's going to live, Changmin made sure of that, but life without the younger seemed downright miserable. Who would look after him, scold him and love him so wholly and who will he cherish, spoil and love, so passionately like only he can, in return. Future without Changmin indeed seemed dull.

Yet again the gun was pressed to his temple, yet again Changmin hesitated. He wanted to live but that was just not an option in this situation. He could attempt to shoot the masked man but what if there's no bullet, and even if there is a bullet what would he do next? There were 4 more men in the room and he was tied. They would just kill both of them and the younger definitely didn't want that. So he let the tears flow, filled his mind with Yunho and pulled the trigger.  
-BAM-  
He didn't feel any pain, he was still breathing, there was no blood, he was fine... What?

Changmin looked at the gun in utter confusion as a piece of streamer landed on his hand. Was this some cruel joke?! A realistic streamer gun?! In utter confusion, he looked at the masked man who had taken off his mask to reveal himself as a popular actor. Then he looked in Yunho's direction only to be pulled into the other's chest. Yunho held Changmin as close as possible. All the despair that he felt just seconds before slowly flooding out of him.

Eventually, they were rushed out the door and onto the live variety show set. They were on a small stage with a big screen behind them. On the screen was the now empty room that they were previously in. They were congratulated and led to an interview area with a couch, table with 2 microphones on it and a chair for the interviewer. Changmin could hear his hyung voicing how cruel and unacceptable the prank was but the younger couldn't contribute. He felt so disconnected from everything like his emotions and body just couldn't get a hold of each other. Simply said he was in shock and Yunho's grip on his hand was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Yunho, on the other hand, felt intense relief and anger. He was so so happy that it all turned out to be not real but he was also very angry about the whole situation. Because who the hell thought it would be a great idea to put people through THAT! Also, Yunho had watched the new live variety show before but the situations they made before were never this extreme. So when the faithful question of, so what did you think of such a welcome, came, he exploded.

"It was horrible! With all due respect, I can not understand what made you think that such a thing is acceptable! I understand that you are a late night show and with such broadcasting time you are allowed more than usual but this is taking it way too far!" Yunho ranted trying to stay respectful and really trying not to curse.

The MC became considerably more nervous and had the decency to look guilty. "I see. I'm sorry that we crossed the line." The MC tried to sound as apologetic as possible "Changmin-sshi do you have anything to add?"

With his attention finally on Changmin, Yunho noticed how pale and disorientated the younger looked.

"Changmin-ah. Are you alright?" The older put his hands on the other's cheeks cupping his face, trying to make the younger focus on him.

"H-Hyung" a weak choked up whisper came out as the shock finally started to wear off but that didn't make Changmin feel better. He felt too much all at once and suddenly it felt like all the stress was gonna come out of his mouth. With a strangled 'excuse me' Changmin rushed off to the bathroom.

Yunho wanted to follow him but their manager told him to stay on the set and continue the interview while he checks on Changmin. So Yunho turned on the robot mode and went on with the show, eventually Changmin rejoined him, looking much better than when he left. It was the first time ever that TVXQ gave such a cold interview and refused to perform but nobody could really fault them for it.

As they eventually got back to their apartment they were beyond exhausted. They barely had the energy to change clothes before crawling under the covers and holding each other as close as possible. Though somehow despite exhaustion sleep didn't come to them, not when their minds were still so heavy.

"Changdol-ah."

"Hmm?"

"I really thought I was going to lose you today..."

"I know. I was terrified too, Yun."

Yunho looked down at the younger man and stroked his cheek softly. "A life without you is not worth it Changmin."

"Don't say that Yunho." A soft kiss shared in the dark "I can understand why you would think that but we both know it's not true." Changmin chided softly as he pressed their foreheads together "Yes we would both be heartbroken if the other died but we're both strong. And yes maybe we would never love anyone else as much as we love each other but we would still live our life to the fullest."

"How can you be so sure Changmin-ah?"

"Because we would not only die for each other but also live for each other."

A smile bloomed on Yunho's face as he leaned in to kiss Changmin softy, lovingly, pouring all the adoration, trust and devotion into the kiss and receiving back just as much if not more.

"Yeah. You are right."

"I'm always right." The younger giggled "But it's good that we don't have to worry about that. After all, we promised to grow old together."

Now it was Yunho's turn to giggle as he pulled the other closer, wrapping around him like a possessive koala "I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, wrapped in each other's arms, they drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
